1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lacrosse sticks and, in particular, to a string configuration for the head of a lacrosse stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of string configurations for lacrosse sticks have been developed in an effort to increase the useful life of that portion of the lacrosse stick and enhance control of the ball.
For example, one commonly used lacrosse string configuration is known as the "Traditional". As shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495, that string configuration includes four longitudinal thong elements which extend between respective apertures defined in the head of the lacrosse stick and the base of the head adjacent the stop. A relatively open weave lacing extends transversely of the head to interconnect the longitudinal thongs and maintain the same in a predetermined spaced relation. The assembly thus forms a ball pocket for catching, carrying and throwing the ball. Transverse lacing is further provided adjacent the upper end of the head of the lacrosse stick to reinforce the string in this region. Indeed, it is that portion where the ball ordinarily makes first contact on catching and last contact on throwing and, hence, the strength and durability of that portion is of primary concern.
While the foregoing string configuration has gained wide acceptance in the field, the relatively limited resiliency of the longitudinal thongs and open weave lacing yields a string configuration that lacks a ball pocket which conformingly receives the ball to facilitate carrying while allowing easy release of the same. Thus ball handling with the "Traditional" stick can be disadvantageous. Furthermore, because the lacing interconnecting the longitudinal thongs is relatively open weave and formed merely by looping a single strand of string about the thongs and about itself, should a portion of the lacing become severed, the lacing will be affected over a large area and, in fact, the entire head may need to be restrung.
Another lacrosse stick string configuration known in the art is known as the "Mesh". As shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,062, rather than the longitudinal thongs and open weave lacing of the "Traditional" lacrosse stick, the "Mesh" employs a mesh knitted as a continuous strip of woven material. The mesh is peripherally coupled to the head of the lacrosse stick by suitable binding materials. The "Mesh" configuration does, however, still employ the transverse lacing which reinforces the end of the web adjacent the end wall of the frame, to reinforce that portion of the web.
While the "Mesh" lacrosse stick head advantageously defines a ball pocket which readily expands to provide a conforming configuration for receiving a ball and thus facilitates ball handling, the "Mesh" configuration lacks, in particular, sufficient structural rigidity to ensure long life in the face of catching and throwing balls traveling at high velocity. Furthermore, the resiliency of the mesh can hinder the transfer of thrust from the player to the ball while throwing and, because of its widthwise uniformity, can decrease throwing accuracy, as described more fully below.
Yet another string configuration known in the art is called the "Meditional". That configuration includes a central mesh portion and open weave lacing interconnecting the mesh portion to the side walls of the frame. Transverse lacing is again provided to reinforce the end of the ball pocket adjacent the end wall of the frame.
That configuration provides sufficient flexibility centrally of the head to facilitate the formation of a ball pocket of proper configuration while limiting expansion of the mesh on ball receipt and ball throwing due to the relatively nondeformable open weave lacings. However, the "Meditional" configuration, like the "Mesh" lacks sufficient structural rigidity to facilitate imparting thrust to a ball during throwing, to limiting expansion of the mesh on receipt, and a configuration which guides the ball into and out of the pocket when receiving or throwing.
Yet a further problem common to each of the above-identified prior art string configurations is that, with use, the string can become distorted so that the ball pocket becomes too big. Because the transverse lacing is strung for the original ball pocket size, once the pocket has become larger, the transverse lacing is no longer proper for the pocket. As a result, when the ball leaves the ball pocket on shooting, it bounces off the head upon first contact with the transverse lacing. Therefore, the player is unable to follow through with the stick and, thus, unable to control the trajectory of the ball. This premature, uncontrolled release of the ball is known as "whip". "Whip" presents particular problems to less experienced players who are unable to accommodate for "whip" by altering the manner in which they handle the lacrosse stick.
Thus, a string configuration has yet to be provided which enables the formation of a ball pocket which allows consistent and accurate catching, carrying and throwing of a ball while minimizing the energy a player has to use to impart sufficient thrust to a ball, minimizing the likelihood that damage to the string will spread, eliminating "whip", increasing throwing accuracy and increasing durability.